1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to outlet cover plates, and specifically to universal outlet cover plates that cover the socket face of an electrical outlet and is adaptable for use with multiple electrical outlet configurations using the same cover plate.
2. Background Art
In commercial stores, reducing the number of products on the store shelves is a concern. A fewer number of different products (and their SKUs) makes management of inventory and sale easier. In an effort to reduce the number of SKUs for in-use or weatherproof electrical outlets, bases with knock-out sections have been used that allow a portion of the cover plate to be removed to allow a particular configuration of a socket face to extend through the plate. Two examples of this are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,763,831 and 6,441,307, both to Shotey, et al. As an alternative to a cover plate with the removable sections built into the plate, similarly configured adapters have been used with “while-in-use” bases, wherein the adapter plate includes one or more removable sections to allow for configuration of the base to fit different configurations of socket faces. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,453 to Shotey et al. Conventional electrical outlet systems are made of several components, including a wall box and a receptacle that is typically composed of pairs of sockets and a yoke. The receptacle is typically attached to the wall box which is attached to a framing member inside the wall. The receptacle is accessible through a hole cut in the wall. A cover plate having apertures to allow the sockets to protrude is installed over these components, typically with one or two screws. A conventional cover plate may be adapted with one or more hinge members along one or more sides to act as a base for a cover for in-use applications. Electrical devices are plugged in by inserting the plug blades through aligned apertures in the cover plate and socket.
A cover plate is installed after construction. It is common practice to remove the cover plate during remodeling or redecorating so that it does not become damaged or defaced with paint drips and splatters, wallpaper paste, or other decorating materials. The conventional cover plate is easily removed by unscrewing the screw or screws that attach it directly to the receptacle. However, the receptacle is not usually removed during remodeling or redecorating because it is hard-wired into the building's electrical system. Consequently, the receptacle and sockets are often left exposed and the faces of the sockets become covered with paint splatters and the like. Subsequent paintings only make the problem worse. Reinstalling the cover plate then emphasizes the paint-splattered surface of the outlet, as the defaced socket surface is compared to the pristine surface of the cover plate.
Further, cover plates are conventionally not available in a variety of colors and textures to match different room decor. Users sometimes cover the cover plate with wallpaper or paint to match a room, but because the underlying receptacle socket faces are also made in standard colors, usually white and ivory, the mismatched socket faces and cover plates cause the outlets to be more conspicuous.
For outlet cover plates that have been designed to hide the socket face, each is designed for only a single configuration of outlet and, therefore, do not reduce the number of SKUs for a store. It would be advantageous to have a cover plate that is configured to be adapted to any of a plurality of different socket face configurations yet still hide the socket face.